The Love Triangle of Team Minato
by HollyWoodFix
Summary: It wasn't a secret to anyone that Obito liked Rin, or that Rin liked Kakashi…but as Minato is about to learn, there is a whole new dimension to the love triangle when he learns that Kakashi actually has feelings for Obito. Being in charge of a group of hormonal teenagers was bad enough without them all being in love with each other...


**A/N: Just a random little one-shot I came up with. I always thought that since Obito obviously had a crush on Rin, and Rin had one on Kakashi, that it would be funny if it were to be a true love triangle and Kakashi had a thing for Obito. So yeah, this is nothing special, but I hope you enjoy anyway! Also, this is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my bad. Let me know what you think!**

"Are you alright?" Kushina asked with concern as her husband walked through the door looking absolutely exhausted. She knew he hadn't gone out on a mission that day, and that he just been training with his team…why then did he look like he had just been to hell and back?

"Yeah, I'm fine." Minato sighed, slumping down onto the living room couch, rubbing his temples in vain hoping to fight off an impending headache. That days events had been long and exhausting…not physically, but mentally.

Kushina sensed her husband's mood and left the living room, only to return with a nice large glass of sake. She handed it to him wordlessly, taking a seat next to him, waiting patiently for him to explain.

It took about half the glass to calm his nerves enough to talk about it.

"Well you know how there has always been a fair bit of drama amongst Kakashi and Obito, mainly because Obito likes Rin and Rin likes Kakashi, right?"

"Yes," Kushina nodded.

"Well a whole new dimension has been added to this love triangle now..."

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked a little confused by her husband's statement.

"Well it appears Kakashi actually…has feelings for Obito." Minato finished the statement, downing a bit more of his sake.

"WHAT! NO WAY! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" The redheaded woman's eyes doubled in size, as she nearly choked on the air from gasping too hard.

"I'm afraid I am…and you can imagine that just adds a whole new level to the teenage drama and angst I have to deal with on a day to day basis."

"Aww poor baby." Kushina laughed, wrapping her arms around her husband's middle, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She placed a few soft, barely there kisses up until she reached his jaw line. "Why don't you start by telling me what happened today, so afterwards I can make you forget about it."

Minato nearly choked on the rest of his sake, trying to play it cool as if his wife's words didn't get to him. Even after all these years together he was amazed at how easily she could get him going with such little effort.

"Alright, I guess I'll start at the beginning then…"

 **Earlier that day…**

"The idiot's late again." Kakashi exclaimed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"He'll be here any minute Kakashi-kun, try not to let it bother you." Rin said softly, hoping to take away some of her teammate's frustration.

Minato stayed silent, observing the scene before him. It was basically the same thing every time the team got together. Obito was a minimum of 15-20 minutes late, Kakashi would complain about it a minimum of 5-6 times, and Rin would be there to try to calm him down each and every time.

He definitely was dealt one interesting team, and couldn't think of any fellow Jounin that had it quite so difficult. Not that he would change his team for anything, despite all their quirks, he loved each and every one of them.

"I swear if he's not here in 5 minutes…" Kakashi muttered, taking a seat underneath a nearby tree.

"If I'm not here in 5 minutes you'll what?" A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see the raven-haired boy standing there with his arms crossed, glaring at his silver-haired teammate.

Kakashi was surprised for a moment that Obito was actually able to sneak up on them, thinking that he must have been practicing his stealth abilities, but quickly pushed that thought away to return the glare.

"About time…what happened this time? Helping another old lady carry groceries home?" He asked snidely, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

"Actually no…I was helping a couple of kids get their cat out of a tree. Not that it's any of your business." The goggled boy bit back.

"Whatever…" Kakashi rolled his eyes, getting up from his spot on the ground.

"Come on you two, don't fight. It's not a big deal. And I'm sure those kids really appreciated it Obito." Rin said softly, hoping to ease away some of the tension that had built up.

"Thanks Rin," Obito blushed at the girl's compliment. He started to stare at her dreamingly, which went unnoticed by Rin, who was too busy smiling at Kakashi, who didn't notice because he was too busy glaring at Obito. All of which was noticed by their yellow-haired sensei, who could already feel a headache begin to form.

"Alright every body, why don't we start today's training off with a little sparring?" Minato said, speaking up for the first time since the raven-haired boy arrived. All three of his student's attention was now on him. "We will do one on one matches, three in total, so that you will each have a chance to spar with each other. I want you to keep it mainly to taijutsu and minor ninjutsu's such as cloning, transformations, or substitutions. I don't want to see any powerful ninjutsu's that could potentially hurt your opponent. The matches will begin the second I give the word, and also end the second I give the word, got it?"

All three student's nodded in understanding. Minato didn't typically have them spar with each other, always worried that they (specifically Kakashi) might get carried away and end up seriously hurting each other. He would usually spar with them one on one himself, allowing them to get a little more aggressive and work on some of their more advanced abilities, but given some of the tension he felt from them earlier, he figured that this might be a good way for them to get some of that out.

"And since Obito was late he will be first up," Minato said, causing Obito to groan, and Kakashi to chuckle, "and since you find it amusing Kakashi, you can be first up with him."

"Haha," Obito laughed, sticking his tongue out at his teammate.

"I don't know what you find so amusing…you realize I'm about to kick your ass." Kakashi said smugly, walking away from his teammate towards the training field.

"You wish! I've been practicing a lot you know!" The Uchiha shouted, running after the older boy.

Rin walked over to stand beside her sensei, as she watched the two boy's get into position. She was slightly worried for Obito, but would never say so. Instead she just smiled and shouted for both of them to do their best.

"Alright, begin!" Minato shouted, and watched as the two boys made their first moves.

Obito immediately rushed forward towards Kakashi, taking the heads on approach as usual. And Minato wasn't surprised when Kakashi disappeared from sight, leaving the raven-haired boy to look wildly around the field, to no avail.

"Obito should know better then to take such an obvious approach with Kakashi," Rin commented, staring at her teammate with sympathy.

"You are right about that," Minato replied, also feeling slightly sorry for the boy, knowing that it was likely that Kakashi was just toying with him. He couldn't help but think that maybe he should have thought this sparring idea through a little more, when Kakashi finally made his move.

The silver-haired boy appeared in front of his teammate, landing a punch that sent him flying a good twenty feet across the field. Obito did well to hide any signs of pain or surprise, as he quickly regained his footing, immediately sending out a counter attack.

He threw a kunai in his teammate's direction, hoping to use it as a distraction so that he could make his move. What he wasn't expecting was it to land squarely in his teammate's chest, causing him to freeze in horror.

"Why didn't you dodge that you idiot?!" He shouted, starting to panic slightly. But that panic was quickly replaced with confusion when his teammate disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the hell! When did you learn to use shadow clones?!"

Before he could have time to react to the situation he felt a familiar presence behind him, and was quickly taken down to the ground. He was now lying flat on his back with his teammate straddling him; he struggled for a moment, until he felt the cool metal of a kunai against his throat.

"Like my new trick?" Kakashi asked mockingly. "While you were off rescuing cats and aiding old ladies, I was actually training."

"Training to be a class 'A' douchebag maybe." Obito muttered, trying to hide his embarrassment as he heard their sensei call the match.

"Wow, Kakashi is so amazing! I didn't know he learned how to use shadow-clones." Rin gushed, staring out at the field at her silver-haired teammate in wonder.

Minato looked over at her, only to see the obvious longing in her eyes as she watched Kakashi walk back over to them, completely ignoring the other boy walking beside him. Minato wondered briefly if she knew how obvious she was being, not that Kakashi ever seemed to notice anyway…

"Alright, good job you two. Especially you Kakashi, congratulations on mastering the shadow- clone jutsu."

"I could master shadow-clones too if I really wanted…" Obito muttered with his arms crossed, clearly pouting about the outcome of the match.

"I think you could too Obito," Rin said smiling and her teammate, causing his entire face to noticeably redden at her words.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes again, Minato deciding to speak before he could make any sort of snide remark.

"Alright, I want Kakashi and Rin to go next." Minato said, figuring Obito could use the break more then Kakashi. The two nodded, making their way onto the field, leaving Minato standing beside a still pouting Obito.

"Shadow-clones aren't that impressive anyway…I've been working on way more advanced stuff myself…" Obito muttered.

"Good for you. And if you ever need any help working on them, let me know." Minato replied, to which Obito simply nodded and continued to stare out at the field.

"He better not hurt her, or I'll kick his ass!"

Minato chose to stay silent at that comment, not wanting to bring up the fact that the two of them had just fought and that the ass kicking had been the other way around. Instead he just gave the signal for that other two to start, and watched as the two of them quickly disappeared.

The field stayed empty for a few moments before Rin seemed to reappear. It didn't take long for Kakashi to surround her with several shadow clones.

"He can make more than one at a time! Show off…and why the hell does Rin look so happy about the fact that she's surrounded by him?!" Obito hissed, glaring at the scene before him.

Minato chose to stay silent again, thinking it better not to mention the fact that Rin was probably just excited to be surrounded by several copies of the boy she liked, all of whom were now inching their way closer to her.

Finally the clones made their attack, all throwing a shuriken at her. The yellow-haired man could hear his student gasp in horror beside him at the sight, but didn't have time to reassure him before the girl in the middle of the clones turned into a piece of wood.

Rin then jumped out of her hiding spot, throwing a kunai at every single Kakashi on the field, figuring she would be able to weed out the real one. But much to her surprise, every one of the kunai's hit, and every one of the Kakashi's disappeared.

"They were all clones! God he's really milking that new jutsu…" Obito grumbled.

And then just like he had done with Obito, Kakashi appeared behind Rin, taking her down to the ground, and straddling her, holding a kunai to her throat.

Rin gasped in shock, before her face instantly began to tint red once she realized the position they were in.

"Hey! Get off of her you asshole!" They could both hear their teammate shout from across the field, followed by the sound of their sensei ending the match.

Kakashi then got off of Rin, much to the girls disappointment, and offered her a hand to help her get up. Rin gladly took it, blushing again at the contact.

"I should've known better then to think the real one was amongst the clones."

"Nah, you did alright…certainly better then some people." Kakashi shrugged, as the two of them made their way back over to where the other two were standing.

As soon as they arrived Obito immediately began fawning over Rin, examining her to make sure she hadn't been hurt. Kakashi just rolled his eyes at the sight, and took the spot next to his sensei silently.

"Okay, Obito and Rin, you're up next." Minato said, not missing the apprehensive look on Obito's face. He could sympathize with the raven-haired boy here, he remembered back in his academy days when he had been forced to spar with Kushina, who he had a big crush on even then…of course his fears of hurting the girl he liked were quickly put to rest when she ended up kicking his ass…but still, he could understand his student none the less.

Rin and Obito made there way on to the field, where they got into position. Minato gave the word, but both of them stayed still. Kakashi knew that Obito would never make the first move, and he knew that Rin knew this as well.

After a few more moments of sizing each other up, Rin finally made the first move, by throwing several shuriken and using a jutsu to multiply them. With his kunai Obito was able to deflect most of them, but because of their shear number, a few got by him ripping the jacket he was wearing.

"I'm sorry Obito!" Rin apologized, "I'll sew it for you later if you'd like!"

"It's okay," Obito answered, taking his jacket off and throwing it to the side. Leaving him in nothing but a tight wife beater.

Minato heard Kakashi inhale sharply beside him, and looked over to see if the silver-haired boy was all right. He saw him staring fixedly ahead at the two on the field, and couldn't quite make out the look in his eyes.

"Are you okay Kakashi?" Minato asked a little worried.

"Of course I am." Kakashi snapped, quickly tearing his eyes away from the field. Minato could swear that he could see the younger boy's ears, and what little of his face he could see, redden, but he chose not to say anything, but instead turned his attention back towards the match.

Obito finally made a real move, cloning himself, and rushing toward Rin, kunais at the ready. Rin was able to skillfully dodge the assault, using a kunai of her own to slash at who she believed to be the real Obito. Her instincts turned out to be accurate, but Obito was able to dodge the knife enough not to get cut, but unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to avoid his wife beater from being cut down the middle.

Obito's bear chest was now exposed, as he jumped back, to avoid another swing of Rin's kunai.

Kakashi's breathing began to pick up beside him, causing Minato to look over once again in worry. He could see that Kakashi was once again staring out at the field, and he did his best to follow his line of sight so he could see exactly what it was he was staring at.

From what he could see, Kakashi was staring at Obito, but then why was he getting so worked up?

The matched continued for a few more minutes, before Minato finally decided to call it. Both of them were fairly evenly matched, and unlike Kakahsi he knew that neither Obito nor Rin would make a real move to attempt to win.

The two of them made their way over, and Minato could sense his other student tense up slightly beside him. He looked over and could once again see Kakashi giving Obito a strange look. He could have sworn he had seen that look before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"That was a good job you two." Minato commented, making a few notes on everybody's performance.

"Yeah, if you were watching a couple of pre-academy students pretend to be ninjas maybe." Kakashi muttered, seeming to have regained his momentarily lost composure.

"Oh because our matches with you were just so much more intense…" Obito muttered back.

"Because I didn't have to put in any real effort…and why don't you put your jacket back on you perv…."

"Why does it bother you? You're not intimidated by my body are you?"

"You wish…"

"Or maybe you're just jealous, I have been working out you know."

Kakashi just scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Why do you two always have to argue?" Rin sighed, getting in between the two arguing boys. "I think we all did well, and that we should be helping each other do better rather than argue."

"You're right…" Obito sighed.

"Yeah, I guess…" Kakashi agreed. "And hey, if you ever want me to try and show you the shadow clone jutsu…"

"You mean it?!" Obito said, instantly perking up. "That would be awesome! You should come along too Rin!"

"Umm…sure." Rin agreed smiling. Minato couldn't be sure, because it only lasted for a fraction of a second, but did Kakashi glare at Rin when she agreed to go along?

And that's when it clicked, that look he had seen Kakashi giving Obtio earlier, he knew he had seen it before, and now he realized where…it was the same look that Rin always gave Kakashi, and that Obito always gave Rin.

"No way…" Minato mumbled completely dumbfounded. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"What was that sensei?" Rin asked, all three of his student's eyes now on him.

"Umm, nothing…" Minato said, laughing it off. "Why don't we run a few laps around the field?"

He ignored the groans, and watched as his three students began running.

Yes, he loved each and every one of his students very much…but after this new revelation he had a feeling that the teenage hormones and angst was about to get a lot higher around here…and he had the honor of being caught in the middle of it all.


End file.
